


Off Paper

by Foreverluu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverluu/pseuds/Foreverluu
Summary: Very AU story. He's a club owner, she's a baker who wants to own her own shop, but until then she works in a tattoo parlour. They both have hard pasts and they both have things to over come. They couldn't be more wrong on paper; but off paper? They're perfect!
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani, Todd Stefani/Jen Stefani
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to repost this whole story because the updates weren't working for some reason so hopefully this does :)

Blake felt his teeth sink into his lower lip as the tattoo needle pierced his skin over and over and over again. Luke was hard at work; turning one of Blake’s sister’s sketches into a masterpiece, to be worn on his ribs.

She hadn’t noticed this piece was missing from her portfolio until last night. She was shocked Blake had taken it but luckily, she wasn’t mad. He’d seen the sketch and instantly thought of Richie, his late brother who was taken too soon. He’d chosen to have the cross with angel wings tattooed on his ribs; that way Richie can always be with him. The intricate detail was what Blake loved the most about his sister’s work, even quick sketches had an enormous amount of detail that she just seemed to be able to breeze through when she had a pen or pencil in her hand. This one paid particular attention to the wings, including a hook like claw at the top of each wing, they were black, and each feather was drawn individually. The cross was a Celtic cross with the ring having Richie’s birth date written in Roman numerals. The cross had interlacing lines shaded covering the whole expanse.

Blake turned his head at the bell jingling above the door. A young woman walked in, bringing an enticing sweet smell with her. Her bleach blonde hair was nearing her lower back as it swayed with every step. She walked over to Jen, another tattoo artist, who was manning the reception desk while there were no other clients. Jen opened the plastic container and the sweet smell got stronger. Just as Blake was about to tell Luke that he needed a break, he felt Luke wiping away the excess ink away. The slight sting reminding him of the work he’d just had done to his body.

“You’re all done man, just need a touch up in about two weeks.” Luke’s harsh voice said.

“Sure thing. Who’s the chick?” Blake asked nodding towards the mystery girl with Jen, who was now sitting behind the counter.

“That’s Gwen, she’s the new receptionist. Best one I’ve had yet. Brings in baked treats weekly.”

“She’s a baker?”

“Yeah, she wants to own her own shop one day, but she had to put that on hold while she starts life fresh.”

“I best introduce myself then.”

“Oh no you don’t Blake. You need to stay away from her; she doesn’t need any more complications in life.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Blake said nonchalantly.

“Your reputation.”

“So, I like my club assets.”

“And the women that go with them.” Luke said eyeing me.

“I’m just going to invite her and Jen to the club.”

“I can’t stop you, can I?” Luke let out a sigh. “Fine, but you hurt her, there’s going to be trouble,”

Blake has known Luke almost as long as he had been in Los Angeles, his tattoo shop is bang across from Blake’s club and he let Blake stick some flyers in his shop when he and Todd were just starting the club and when Blake saw his work, Luke started Blake off on his tattoo addiction and they became friends almost immediately.

Blake simply nodded and stood up, purposely leaving his shirt off as he headed to the counter to pay. His muscles flexing with every motion as he kept his eyes on the new girl.

“Gwen, Blake owes us three hundred and fifty dollars” Luke’s voiced echoed through the room.

Blake pulled out his wallet and took out four, one hundred-dollar bills.

“Keep the change.” Blake said as she looked up at him with her large chocolate eyes.

“Are you sure?” She all but murmured.

“I’m sure.”

“Here have a brownie.” Jen said, handing me the container.

“Thank you, what are your plans for the evening ladies?” Blake replied picking out a chocolate brownie.

“I’m trying to persuade Gwen here to go out with me tonight for her birthday so we can celebrate it properly.”

“Well happy birthday. How about you both have a VIP night on me at my club?” Blake replied not taking his eyes from Gwen, who sat silently watching the interaction between Blake and Jen.

“You’re serious?” Jen asked eyeing him curiously.

“Yes, tell Dax, the bouncer on duty, to call me and I’ll hook you up for the night.”

“Wow, thank you Blake!” Jen almost shouted, the excitement bounding off her in waves.

“Yeah, thank you.” Gwen jumped in sounding almost as nervous as she looked.

“Not a problem, gotta make sure you have a good birthday.” Blake said winking as he exited the shop.

Blake walked across the road and back to his club and finally pulled his shirt on, there was something about Gwen that made him want to be around her constantly. To possess her. She was like the air Blake needed to breathe. Although her quiet demeanour showed he was probably not her type, he couldn’t help but think about the quote that _opposites attract_. Smiling he began walking through his club, the rooms dark, the only lights on were above the bar as staff were cleaning up and preparing for later on in the evening.

When Blake arrived in his office, Todd was sat at his desk going over the orders of stock they needed to purchase. Todd was his best friend and business partner, they bonded in boarding school, when they both decided that once they finished boarding school, they were never going to want for anything, and they haven’t since. The duo opened the club up four years ago and it was a struggle at the start, but business is well above the yearly target and they are fast becoming the most exclusive club in Los Angeles.

Blake ran a hand through his hair as he sat at his desk and looked at the files on his desk. Businesses wanted them to host private parties for them, which would be good for business, but one particular client was for a group of businessmen, who had a reputation in other clubs as being a bit loud and out of control especially the more alcohol they had. Blake didn’t usually tend to mind businessmen but this was a group of young people, and they tended to get a bit out of control when alcohol and ladies were mixed and not in a good way. And since Blake had invited Gwen and Jen to the club night, Blake certainly didn’t want any trouble around them. Especially with the warning Luke had given him earlier.

“Who’s the girl?” Todd’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“What?” Blake asked confused.

“The girl that’s got your mind twisted. You’re only this quiet when a girl has your attention.”

“Oh, no one. Just thinking about the VIP party tonight.”

“Sure.”

Blake hated that Todd knew how to read him. Of course, Gwen was on his mind, her eyes had captured him, they were so clear, and it was like Blake could see her demons swirling in them. Blake tried to shake the thoughts of Gwen away from his head and to get on with some work instead.

Gwen couldn’t believe Jen was dragging her out to a club. One of the most popular clubs in Los Angeles as well. Gwen had planned to spend her birthday working a short shift and then coming home and having a relaxing bath before stuffing her face with her favourite food. But now Gwen had to find an outfit so she could look decent in an exclusive club. Gwen hadn’t been out in a while and if she was being honest with herself that wasn’t a bad thing, she wasn’t really a fan of crowded places and pairing that with loud music, let’s just say Gwen couldn’t wait to have her first drink and she wasn’t even at the club yet.

Gwen could hear Jen finishing up in the shower as she browsed through her wardrobe. Gwen only really had two club outfits ripped jeans and a flashy top or a short coral long sleeve dress Jen had gotten her for Christmas last year. Gwen decided on the dress and some black knee-high boots with a decent heel. Gwen started to get ready leaving her hair wrapped in a hair turban; hoping she would be able to tame it, at least for a few hours. She was planning on curling the bottom of her hair or adding some waves to it to give it some volume of some sort. Jen was wearing a black trouser playsuit with a thin spaghetti strap pattern holding the front of the top together, a halter neck collar showing her enough skin to make it classy and sexy at the same time. Her hair down and straight and a slightly darker shade of blonde than Gwen’s platinum blonde locks and a lot shorter too.

By the time they got to the club the line looked like it was a mile long. Big groups of people stood together talking with excitement in their voices as they waited to enter. The vibrations of the music playing on the inside were already penetrating Gwen’s body. Gwen took a few deep breaths and followed Jen to the front of the line where Jen whispered something into the bouncer’s ear. A few disgruntled customers complained about the line skipping; but second later the bouncer was radioing through to someone and the women were told to wait.

Then Blake appeared at the door, he had a big smile on his face as he looked Gwen and Jen up and down. Jen had later informed Gwen about Blake when he left the tattoo parlour earlier and how he was a regular customer; she left his reputation out when giving Gwen the downlow but gave her enough information to hint that he was not squeaky clean. Gwen had noticed how Luke hadn’t looked so happy when Blake had invited Jen and Gwen to the club, maybe he thought it wasn’t her scene, and given her past he wouldn’t be wrong.

“Hello ladies, glad you could make it.” His deep voice washed over Gwen and she felt her heart rate speed up as he led them inside. “I’ve arranged for you to have a VIP booth; servers will be available in an hour or so when the club really starts to pick up and getting to the bar becomes more of a battle. Until then if you go to the bar, they’ll sort your drinks out. I’ve got some business to attend to first, but I’ll be back shortly.”

Gwen simply nodded stunned by his generosity and watched him walk away. Jen grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the bar.

“Gwen, I can’t believe Blake has set all this up for us. He’s got to like you or something!” Jen shouted into her ear.

“You can’t be serious! I only met him this afternoon! Besides from what you said about him I don’t think I’m his type.”

“Yes, but look where we are. In Los Angeles’s most exclusive club in a VIP booth none the less!”

Gwen didn’t reply, she didn’t know what to say to her, Jen was right, it was weird. Jen shouted their drink order to the bartender, and Gwen reached into her purse to hand over some money; the bartender simply shook his head and refused to take the money. They shrugged it off and took their drinks back to the booth. The music was loud, and the club was crowded but after a few sips of her drink Gwen was starting to feel more relaxed. But that was the joys of alcohol.

They spent the next hour or so dancing and drinking and having a good time, Gwen forgot how much she loved to dance, after a while the women needed drink refills. Gwen went back to the booth and one of the waitresses brought them some cocktails. Gwen had just taken a sip of her drink when Blake appeared next to her.

“Are you enjoying yourself Gwen?” His seductive voice asked.

“Yes, thank you for all of this Blake, it’s by far the best birthday I’ve have ever had.”

Jen came bounding over moments later and took a seat next to Gwen, giggling.

“Blake are you going to dance with us or just attend business all night?” Jen’s breathy voice asked.

“I may be persuaded to dance with a pair of beautiful ladies.” Blake replied looking at Gwen again.

Just as the words left Blake’s mouth another brown-haired man appeared at their booth, briefly bending down to whisper into Blake’s ear. Gwen watched as his face contorted in a rush of anger before his eyes met hers and his face straightened out.

“Todd, have you met Gwen and Jen? They have just asked me for a dance, as Gwen is the birthday girl I mentioned earlier. I feel it is only fair that we obliged at their request of a dance. Then we’ll sort out that problem.”

“I’m sure I can manage that” Todd said winking at them.

Blake took Gwen’s hand in his, it was bigger and stronger than hers, something about it made her feel safe; just holding his hand. Todd and Jen followed behind them as they made their way to the centre of the dance floor. Blake snaked his hands around her hips as their bodies began swaying to the slow beat of the music. Gwen couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face as Blake span her around before pulling her close again, as the song changed so did their dance style, unfortunately, that meant having more space between them as they held hands and danced with each other, Todd and Jen not too far away doing the same thing.

Blake knew eventually he would have to pull himself away from Gwen, he had to go resolve that problem Todd had mentioned to Blake about the business party they were hosting and how it was getting out of control, Blake couldn’t help but get mad, he knew this would happen, but then Blake looked up and he saw Gwen looking back at him with her brows furrowed, and all Blake wanted to do was hold her close and keep her safe. Her body was warm against his as they danced but when Blake heard Dax radio him due to trouble, Blake knew he had to leave now and deal with the business party. Blake leaned down and whispered in Gwen’s ear, hoping it wasn’t going to be the last time he saw her tonight.

Blake found Dax in the back room, the music was loud echoing from the other room even with the doors closed and the private DJ pausing his playlist to help resolve the situation in the hired room. Only the younger half of the group were still partying. Blake saw two men fighting, one holding a champagne bottle like a bat and another person throwing up. Dax grabbed one of the men fighting and Blake grabbed the other, using his height to muscle the drunk guy away, Todd helped the man throwing up, finding him a glass of water and a cloth to clean up with. This was just the kind of thing Blake didn’t want his club associated with.

As Dax and Blake walked out to the exit with the two guys who started the fight, the one Blake had hold of started struggling and shouting incoherent things.

He seemed to be getting more and more riled up when nobody seemed to notice him. He managed to break out of his hold which only angered Blake more. He lurched towards the crowd where Gwen and Jen were dancing and grabbed Gwen’s arm. She jumped at the contact and Blake swore he saw her start to shake. He began gesturing with his other hand before pulling her towards him. She held Jen’s hand tight until a group of dancers split the girls up. Blake followed Gwen; no way was she getting hurt on his watch.

When Blake got outside, the guy still had hold of Gwen. Using his height to intimidate her.

“Joshua let me go. Stop it… Get off!” Her words were laced with a mix of fear and anger.

Blake finally stepped towards them, letting his hand rest on her lower bare back where one of the slits that held her dress together was located.

“Gwen, is this guy bothering you?” Blake asked eyeing the man up.

“Yes.” Her one-word answer unleashed the anger building in him from all of the frustrations of the night.

“Sir, I think you should let go of her and get on your way.”

“That’s not happening. Gwen’s coming with me.” He shouted in Blake’s face.

The guy started to pull Gwen by her wrist, but her hand reached out and grabbed Blake’s. His grip on hers was stronger than this guy, Joshua, and his hand slipped from hers.

“Joshua, just get in the car and go home, leave me alone.” Gwen said.

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do. Gavin’s been trying to get hold of you for weeks and you just blew him off. I personally don’t see why he wants to take you back, but he does, and you should respect that and speak to him and stop playing hard to get.”

Blake felt like he was watching the whole scene in slow motion. Joshua’s hand flicked backwards and hit Gwen’s cheek; her head flung back as a result and Blake’s anger was like a taunted bull. Before Blake even realised what was happening, he felt his fist colliding with his face. Joshua fell onto the floor and before he had the chance to get up Dax was dragging him to his feet and holding him prisoner, Blake gently pulled Gwen with him and led her to the door and found Todd stood watching the scene, his phone in his hand as he dialled the police.

“Todd, grab Jen and make sure she gets home okay. I’m taking Gwen to the office to sort her face then I’ll take her back home.” Blake commanded.

When Blake looked back at Gwen, her cheek was dark red and her eyes watering. Her arms were hugging herself as she took some deep breathes trying to calm herself down.

Blake gently reached his hand out and took Gwen’s in his and began walking through the club, everyone was dancing like nothing had happened, most of them were having too much of a good time to care. Blake stopped by the bar and grabbed a cloth and a bunch of ice, wrapping it up tightly together before reclaiming his hold on Gwen’s hand and leading her upstairs to his office. He led her to his plush desk chair and waited for her to take a seat. He knelt down in front of her and tenderly brushed her hair aside before placing the cold handmade ice pack on her cheek, soothing the pulsing red mark.

“Are you okay?” Blake whispered.

Gwen didn’t say anything just nodded. Blake began to fret at her not talking, although having just met her he didn’t know her well enough to know if this was normal or not.

“Did you know the guy downstairs?” Blake asked.

“Yes, he’s my ex boyfriend’s best friend.”

“I’m assuming your ex is the reason you’re starting life fresh as Luke put it?”

“Does everyone know my business?” Gwen asked angry her life was so far out of her control. “Did he tell you my ex is a cop and a stalker and that it took me three years to leave him, and I received threats the first three months after been single, but who would believe the girlfriend of a cop when it’s a cop you’re complaining about. I’ve moved five times and he still finds me still leaves me messages. If it wasn’t for Jen, I don’t know what I would be doing. She makes sure I’m safe without smothering me and I owe her everything.”

“He meant no harm Gwen; he was warning me away and it just slipped out of him. He really cares for you. Just like Jen.” Blake said soothingly. “I’m sorry this ruined your birthday. Maybe we can have a redo in a few weeks’ time, and I’ll blow business of completely and just hang with you and Jen, I’ll even rope Todd into it too.”

Gwen let out a small laugh.

“I would like that.”

“It’s a deal then, I’ll set it all up. How’s your face?”

“It stings, but I’ll be okay.”

“I’ll take you home then I guess.”

Blake guided her to his car and began driving back to Gwen’s place, following her instructions. When he pulled up to the apartment complex, he immediately recognised it as where he had dropped Jen off a few times. He climbed out of his car and walked around to Gwen’s side offering his hand as he pulled her softly out of the car and walked her to the door. She pulled her key out and unlocked the main door, banging on it a bit as it stuck to the door frame.

“Thank you for bringing me home.” Gwen said standing in the doorway facing Blake.

“It was no trouble. Do you need me to come up and check your place? Make sure no one’s been messing around?” Blake asked genuinely concerned.

“No, Jen’s home she text me while we were in the car.” Gwen replied.

“Oh, right. I guess I’ll see you around.” Blake said ready to turn back to his car.

Gwen nodded, reaching on her tip toes and kissing Blake’s cheek before going back inside and heading upstairs. Blake took a moment to regain his composure. Once he was back in his car, he looked around the apartment complex and noticed a lack of security and the door jamming too didn’t bode too well for him. He was going to get that fixed tomorrow and he was also going to surprise Gwen with something to, just to make up for her ruined birthday celebration.

### Notes:


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen was sat at the reception desk at Bryan Ink tattoo parlour, she was mid way through her shift and there was a lull in customers, this tended to happen when both Jen and Luke had a client booked in for a day session, not many people came in compared to messaging the parlour on social media. However, Gwen had managed to reply to all of the messages they had received so far today and was now browsing new recipes to try this weekend when she had a day off.

She had tried to cover the bruise from last nights incident but given the look that Luke had given her when she met him at the door to open the shop, she hadn’t done as good a job as she had thought. She also heard him on the phone ranting to who she could only assume was Blake or Todd about her and what had happened last night but it didn’t sound like anyone was telling him anything. Shaking the thought away Gwen continued to check the recipes.

Gwen lifted her head when the bell jingled expecting to see a customer. Instead she saw Todd, looking slightly out of place, dressed in a white shirt and dress pants.

“Hey Todd, are you okay?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah, Yeah I’m good. How’s your face?” He asked as he scrunched his eyes up focusing on her marred skin.

“It’s okay thank you. How can I help you?”

“I’m here to see Jen actually.” Todd replied looking even more nervous.

“Oh, okay she should be just up the stairs and on the right, she’s working on an ankle tattoo so you’re fine to go up.” Gwen explained.

Todd followed Gwen’s instructions and found Jen, who greeted him with a big smile.

“Hey, did you get my text this morning about the security set up?” Todd asked quietly, not wanting Gwen to hear if she came upstairs.

“Yes, did you tell Blake he doesn’t have to do this? I know how expensive those systems can be and me and Gwen are doing just fine on our own.”

“It’s not even worth wasting your breath. After the incident with Gwen last night he wants you girls safe and I don’t blame him. If I knew the lack of security, you had last time I dropped you off I would have done the same thing.”

“I guess. My keys in my bag just by the desk over there.” Jen said gesturing with her head as she continued to shade a gentleman’s ankle in black ink.

“Thank you, I’ll bring it you back in a few hours. Oh, you don’t happen to know if Gwen is allergic to anything do you?”

“Not that I know of why?”

“Blake wants to surprise her with a cake to make up for yesterday.”

“That’s sweet of him.” Jen said smiling.

Todd nodded and left Luke’s as he headed to Jen and Gwen’s place to meet Blake, who was waiting with the people who was going to be setting the security up for the women. After letting everyone into the apartment Blake decided to take a look around the apartment. Jen's room was full of life: pictures everywhere, posters decorating the walls, candles dotted everywhere and clothes scattered in various places. When Blake entered what he assumed was Gwen’s room a part of him regretted it. The walls were empty no pictures anywhere, no candles, just a suitcase on the floor with her clothes in. It was almost like she was expecting to have to move again and it irritated Blake. She shouldn’t be living life like this especially at the age of twenty-four, heck when he was twenty-four, he was out partying most nights and dabbling in other things too, but still he was free to do what he wanted. Gwen reminded him of a caged bird. Trapped and waiting to be set free.

Sighing he went back to supervising everyone and making sure nothing was damaged during the fitting. He had ignored Jen's text earlier that morning about not needing the security system fitting, because from what Gwen said it would make her feel safer at least.

When Todd joined Blake in the girl’s apartment, he let out a low whistle.

“My place is twice as big as this and I can afford anything I want to go in it, yet it doesn’t feel like home. It’s not cosy or even warm looking, yet the girls seem to have this place exactly how I can’t make mine.” Todd explained, looking around.

“The magic of a woman Todd, they make everything better.”

“I might hire Jen to decorate my place. Think she’ll go for it?” Todd asked.

“If you buy her dinner maybe.”

“Have you spoken to Gwen since last night? Or seen her?” He said changing the topic.

“No why?”

“She tried to hide the bruise, but it still looks pretty bad, and since the guy that did that to her is best friends with a cop, he’ll no doubt be released from custody.”

“I should have seen it coming, I should have moved her or blocked it.”

“Blake you didn’t know what he was going to do.”

“I wish I did. Her birthday was ruined and it’s my fault for letting those idiots come to our club.”

“But you said yourself your making it up to her in a few weeks. Gwen and Jen are looking forward to it.”

“Yes, but it’s not the same. I want to do something to make her birthday still a happy thought. Not a day where she thinks about an idiot hitting her and dragging her out of a club in front of everyone.”

“Well what do you want to do?”

“I was thinking dinner. Me, you, Gwen and Jen.”

“Why do I keep getting roped into things?”

“Because, Gwen and I only met yesterday and I want to make her comfortable, and I don’t want Jen to feel like she’s third wheeling.”

“I suppose that is a valid argument. So where are we taking the ladies and when?”

“Tonight, and I was thinking of Frankie’s.”

“The Italian place?”

“Yeah, they do bits of everything there.”

“Okay, I’ll text Jen let her know the plan. Are you wanting it to be a surprise or are you wanting Gwen to know you’re going?”

“Let her know, I don’t want to ambush her.”

“That’s probably the right answer, I’ll let them know now. Are you okay here? I’m going to go back to the club and sort out the mess from yesterday.”

“Yeah I’m good.”

Meanwhile, at the tattoo shop, Gwen was manning the reception desk while Jen was out getting everyone lunch. Luke was sat on one of the waiting seats. There was only one client booked in for today and that wasn’t for a few hours. Usually Luke would use this time to draw up some more designs, but he decided today he was going to check on Gwen and make sure she was okay. No one had told him what had happened last night but the bruise on her cheek gave it away. Something had happened. He was just hoping it didn’t relate to Blake. He knew Blake would never hit a woman, but alcohol made people unpredictable and he knew the kinds of friends Blake had. They weren’t all as nice as Blake and Todd and wouldn’t think twice about hitting a woman. Luke took a deep breath.

“What happened to your face?” Luke asked into the silence.

Gwen’s hand instinctively reached up to her cheek where she had added extra foundation and concealer to mask the dark bruise that had formed overnight. She was hoping no one would ask about it or notice it, but Luke seemed to have done both.

“One of Gavin’s friends were at the club last night and he was drunk, Blake was in the process of throwing him out when he saw me and grabbed me. He ranted at me then hit me. Todd phoned the police, but I suspect he’ll be back home by now, since he’s Gavin’s best friend.” Gwen explained in a breath.

Her thoughts going back to Blake and how he looked after her after the incident, how he was so gentle putting the ice on her face and offering to check her flat to make sure it was safe. She felt nervous around him, especially when they were alone together, but something about him made her feel safe. And when they danced, it set off a raw need in her. But he was a big fancy club owner and she was a receptionist slash baker who was trying to figure life out. They wouldn’t work out in a relationship, he must be into the models and party girls, not girls like her.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about having a tattoo.” Gwen said before Luke could reply.

“Oh, what were you thinking?”

“Just a small cross on my wrist. All black and simple.” Gwen replied showing him a picture on her phone.

“I can do it today if you want?”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course, it can be your birthday present.”

“Thank you, Luke.”

Just then Jen walked in with her hands full with a brown paper bags full of food.

“Gwen, we just got invited to dinner with Blake and Todd, we’re going to Frankie’s an Italian restaurant.” Jen said, super excited.

“I love Frankie’s!” Gwen replied standing up to help Jen with the food.

“And Gwen here has decided to join the club and get a tattoo today.” Luke interrupted.

“No way! Is it the cross?” Jen asked looking at Gwen a little shocked that she was going through with this.

“Yes, Luke’s going to do it after his clients have been in.” Gwen replied.

“I’m so happy for you. You’ll soon be wanting as many as Luke and Blake.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Gwen said giggling; thinking about all the tattoos that covered Blake’s arms chest and back. She would love to know what they all meant and to have a closer look at them, but that’s highly unlikely.

“So, what are you going to wear tonight Gwen?” Jen asked pondering all the outfits she had to choose over.

“I’m thinking my black ripped jeans and the black sheer top with the flowers dotted about on it.”

“I was thinking jeans too. No idea what top yet, there’s so many to choose from.”

“That’s true I’ve never actually seen someone with as many clothes as you have.”

“Hush up, you’ll soon be as bad as me.” Jen replied laughing.

After having dinner, Jen went back to drawing up some sketches and Luke was working with his client. Gwen was sat at the front adding more recipes to her book, ready to practise baking on the weekend. Only looking up when the bell rang above the door, signalling a customer entering the shop.

“Hey Gwen, woah! What happened to your face?”

Gwen felt her smile drop when Damon asked about her face. He was a regular customer and he’s always made the effort to speak to Gwen and ask about her day. Damon was a biker, he was tall and had a long scruffy beard, a scar above his eyebrow and always wore a leather cut, which just made him that bit more intimidating.

“There was an incident while I was out last night.” Gwen explained.

“Oh yeah, it was your birthday yesterday. Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, apart from the end of the night it was quite good.” Gwen replied politely.

“Well you know I’ll always help if you have a problem. Me and the guys will have your back.”

“Thank you, Damon. What can I do for you today?”

“I wanted to have a Harley done on my chest, so I wanted to talk to Jen about it.”

“I think she’s free now actually. Bear with me a second and I’ll grab her.”

Gwen ran to the back of the tattoo parlour and informed Jen about Damon wanting a consultation with her. Jen followed Gwen to the front and discussed the tattoo he wanted; it was normal for Damon to come at least once a month to Luke’s sometimes twice depending on what he wanted.

By the time Luke had finished with his client it was time to shut the shop. Luke had printed out the cross Gwen wanted and made sure it was the right size and style for Gwen. After he copied it on to her wrist, he had her look into the mirror to make sure it was in the right position. After confirming Gwen was happy with her soon to be permanent tattoo he started to prepare the ink he would need.

Gwen was sat on the leather chair that Luke used when doing tattoos on his clients. Gwen could feel her nerves ratchet up a level as Luke prepared his needle. Jen was sat next to Gwen holding her right hand, ready in anticipation for Gwen to squeeze it when the needle began to pierce her skin. And just as Jen thought, Gwen was squeezing Jen’s hand for dear life.

After Luke had cleaned the excess ink and wrapped the tattoo up in clingfilm to protect it. She had instructions to keep it moisturised and to take the clingfilm off in around an hour. Information she already knew as she advised their clients of the same thing on a daily basis.

Gwen had just finished getting dressed and wrapped herself up in her robe, when the doorbell went. Her heart started to speed, not knowing who could be at the door and the thought of it being Gavin made her nauseous.

“Gwen can you get that? It should be Blake with all the codes and info on the new security stuff.”

“Oh, yeah sure, I thought we weren’t leaving for another hour?”

“We aren’t, but Blake might have been in the area. Or you know, he wanted to see you because he likes you.”

“Don’t be silly Jen. How bad is my face?” Gwen asked, realising she had no makeup on, and Blake hadn’t seen her since the previous night.

“It’s pretty dark in all honesty.”

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled at Blake, only to have the smile drop off her face at Blake’s angry expression.

“Is your face okay?” Blake asked, without so much as a hello.

“Yes. Why does everyone keep asking?”

“Because when a beautiful face is marred, I like to know the owner is okay.”

“I’m fine Blake, honestly.” Gwen replied opening the door wider.

“Well I thought I would drop your new security codes round and the information pack.”

“Thank you. You know you could have just brought these to dinner.”

“Well maybe I just couldn’t wait to see you, and this was my excuse.” Blake replied winking.

“Well that’s awfully sweet of you Blake.”

“I guess I’ll let you finish getting ready.”

“Are you going home or are you going to wait in your car.”

“The car.”

“Blake, do you want to wait in our living room? I’m dressed under my robe I just need to do my make up.”

“Okay, then I’ll wait here for you.”

Gwen nodded and ran back to her room, to quickly do her make up hoping to be able to spend some more time alone with Blake; just the two of them. She was looking forward to going to dinner with Blake, but she did kind of wish it was just the two of them, so they could get to know each other better. Something about Blake just made her brain empty of every other thought apart from him. And she liked to fantasise that maybe after one date Blake wouldn’t be able to get her out of his mind and he’d fall madly in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen was sat doing her makeup, when she heard Jen’s shriek. Not long after Blake appeared in Gwen’s doorway. He looked a little lost; not sure whether to enter the room or not.

“You can come in, Blake.” Gwen said not moving from the mirror.

“Oh, thank you.” Blake said, sitting on the bed.

“I shouldn’t be too much longer; I just didn’t realise covering this bruise would take so long.”

“You shouldn’t have gotten the bruise in the first place. I should have got you out of the way.”

“It’s not your fault Blake.”

“It is. You look beautiful with or without make up though.”

“Thank you, Blake, I guess it just makes me feel more comfortable with it on.”

“That’s your call. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why haven’t you unpacked yet?”

“I suppose I’m just scared I’m going to have to move again.”

“How many times have you moved?”

“Four or five times so far this year.”

“Jesus.”

“I had hoped to open my own bakery by now, but that is on hold for now.”

“I have no doubt you will get your bakery.”

“I’ll get my bakery just not yet.”

“That’s the attitude. Todd and I had struggles and now we are one of the number one clubs in town.”

“You must have an interesting story.”

“I suppose you could say that.”

Gwen unravelled her rollers as Blake in awe as she transformed herself into something even more beautiful.

“What’s that on your wrist?” Blake asked, squinting trying to get a better look.

“Oh, my tattoo.”

“I didn’t peg you as an ink kinda girl.”

“I had it done today, Luke did it as a birthday present.”

“It suits you.”

“Thank you. Jen said I’m going to turn into you or Luke and have hundreds done.”

“Well once you get a tattoo it’s like a drug, you’ll want more.”

“Is that what happened to you?”

“Most of mine have a meaning behind them. They’re special.”

“What does the cross mean you had done yesterday?”

“The Roman numerals are my brother Richie’s birthday. He passed away when I was a teenager and my sister drew the picture and it just reminded me of him.”

“I’m sorry. Losing someone is never easy.”

“What about your cross?”

“I lost my faith after everything that happened, and my parents died a couple of years ago, and the last few weeks I think I’ve finally found myself and my faith again.”

“Well I’m honoured to be going to dinner with you and your newfound self.”

Gwen stood up, her hair and makeup done, she could hear Jen clattering up and down the hall, no doubt finishing her look. She took a step closer to Blake as she stripped off her robe. Blake let out a long low whistle as Gwen stood in front of him wearing black ripped jeans and a sheer black lace long sleeve top with red roses dotted around the fabric, her black lace bra only visible when you were stood as close as Blake was, she slid on her heels, losing her balance as she stood on one leg, Blake reached his hands out and put them on her waist, stopping her from falling over. When Blake stood up, Gwen’s head was just above his shoulder; compared to earlier when he towered over her small frame.

“Gwen, Todd’s outside.” Jen called as she entered Gwen’s room. “Was I interrupting a moment?”

“Hey Jen, sorry about earlier.” Blake said smirking.

“Earlier?” Gwen questioned.

“Jen walked into the living room adjusting her towel, not realising I was there.”

“Let’s just say it’s a good thing you’re buying me dinner.” Jen answered, pointing her finger at Blake.

Blake smirked again before following the ladies out of the apartment. He was stood by Todd’s car window as Gwen and Jen stood next to each other making sure they had everything.

“Jen why don’t you go with Todd and I’ll keep Blake company?”

“O-okay.” Jen said giving Gwen a look Blake couldn’t read.

The first few minutes of the car ride were spent in silence, Gwen was nervous, after their moment in her room, she realised they had more in common than she thought. Blake on the other hand was thinking that Luke may have been right, Gwen being with him was bound to lead to trouble and she had already been through so much.

“What are you thinking about?” Gwen asked, breaking the silence.

“You.” Came Blake’s one-word answer.

“Me?”

“And me.”

“Me and you?” Gwen asked, slightly confused.

“Yes.”

“What about me and you?”

“I’m bad news Gwen. Luke even warned me away from you.”

“I’m not much better Blake.”

“In comparison you are perfect.”

“I think you should let me make my own decisions about you.”

“So, what’s the story between Todd and Jen?” Blake asked.

“They hooked up last year. Nice subject change.”

“He never told me.”

“Jen didn’t tell me either. I walked into the two of them on the couch in the middle of it.”

“Wow, who knew he had it in him.”

“They both like each other but they are both too chicken to do anything about it.”

“Maybe tonight will create some sparks.”

“I hope so. They both deserve to be happy.”

“Gwen you deserve to be happy too.”

“So, do you Blake.”

Blake pulled up into the restaurant’s carpark. Todd and Jen were already waiting next to their car. Jen and Gwen walked ahead of the men towards the restaurant, while Blake interrogated Todd about Jen. If Blake couldn’t have the girl of his dreams, he at least wanted Todd to be happy.

Inside the group was led to a booth, both men let the women slide in first, before taking their seats. After ordering their food they started a conversation about their days. Gwen and Blake barely took their eyes off of each other as they talked. Neither did Todd or Gwen. The conversation throughout dinner was light and easy, no one brought up the previous night and no one mentioned Gwen’s face. By the end of the night she had almost forgotten that last night had ever happened. The group had finished with food and Gwen and Jen were enjoying their final glass of wine. The men had had a dingle glass of wine all night, knowing they were the designated drivers.

Blake paid for the meal for everyone as Todd lead the ladies outside. Jen was whispering to Gwen how she should kiss Blake goodnight when he dropped her home that night, what Gwen didn’t tell her was that she was already planning that. Gwen had been thinking about what his lips would feel like on hers since she kissed his cheek the night before. She wanted to scream at Blake not to take Luke’s advice when he told her earlier, yes, she didn’t know everything about him, but she had secrets of her own and he seemed so nice and hard working.

“Gwen?” Blake’s deep drawl said into her ear.

“Sorry what did you say?” She asked focusing her attention back on the group.

“I said do you want to ride back with me?”

“I would love too.” Gwen replied following Blake back to his car.

As Blake was driving back, Gwen received a text from Jen:

**Going back to Todd’s for another glass of wine. Don’t wait up.**

“Looks like you were right about tonight. Jen’s going back to Todd’s place.” Gwen said turning her attention to Blake.

“That’s good news, right?”

“Yeah I suppose. It’s just been a while since I’ve been home alone.”

“Well, why don’t you come back to mine? I have wine and a couple of spare rooms.”

“Are you sure?”

“Never been surer.”

“Okay, thank you Blake.”

Blake changed directions and began driving home. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect but he was happy that he got a chance to spend more time with Gwen. He wanted to know everything about her, but he knew getting her to divulge her secrets was going to take more than a nice meal and a bottle of wine.

When he led Gwen to his penthouse suit, he couldn’t help but smile at the fish out of water expression on her face. He knew his place was impressive, he was still amazed it belonged to him most days, but seeing Gwen take it in, made him realise how impressive it must be to an outsider.

“Blake your place is amazing.”

“Thank you, but I think you will appreciate the kitchen more than anyone I have ever brought back.”

“I’m not the first person you brought back here?” Gwen said faking shock.

“Well, the first woman I’ve brought here without the intention of bedding.”

Gwen felt herself deflate at his words, maybe she really wasn’t his type after all and Jen and her had gotten the wrong idea. Her thoughts were stopped when she looked around the kitchen. It was state of the art, all black marble, fancy appliances and two ovens. It was Gwen’s dream kitchen.

“It’s perfect.”

“I’d knew you would like it.”

“It’s my dream kitchen.”

“Mine too, although I don’t use it as much as I would like to.”

Blake let Gwen wander around before going to grab a bottle of wine. He took two wine glasses from a cupboard and led Gwen over to the couch. She took a seat next to him, slowly sliding her shoes off before folding her legs underneath herself. Blake took a seat next to her placing the gasses on the glass coffee table, quickly taking his shoes off and blazer before pouring them each a drink.

“How many tattoos do you have?”

“I lost count. A lot, mainly on my arms and back, I’m still working on my chest and ribs.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s impressive, sometimes it feels like I was born with them.”

“And Luke’s done them all?”

“Luke and Jen, he got me into them to be honest but I would never go anywhere else to get a tattoo.”

“I don’t blame you. Luke and Jen are really talented.”

“So, what things do you like baking?”

“Cakes, and cupcakes mainly, I do the odd pastry but mainly for breakfast, because I am really bad at remembering to eat, so baking keeps me on track with that in a weird way.”

“And your bakery, what are you going to be baking in there.”

“Everything I possibly can.”

“You’ll have a wide bill of customers then.”

“I hope so.”

The conversation flowed for hours. Blake checked his phone, after receiving a text from Dax and when he saw the time, he couldn’t believe it. It was nearly four in the morning.

“You don’t have work in the morning, do you?”

“No, thank God, why?”

“It’s four in the morning.”

“Really? I feel like we’ve only been talking for a few minutes.”

“Yeah, we should probably head to bed. I’m sure you have baking plans this weekend.”

“I did find a few recipes I wanted to try out this weekend.”

Blake stood up first, offering his hand to Gwen, as he pulled her to her feet. Gwen fell straight into Blake’s arm, hand arms wrapping around her small waist immediately.

“I guess the wine hit me.” Gwen chuckled into Blake’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“Lead the way Mr. Shelton.”

Blake chuckled before spinning Gwen around and leading her upstairs. He opened the first spare room and rolled his eyes as all of his sister’s art supplies lay hazardously around. He knew his sister had dropped some things off, but he hadn’t expected it to cover a full room. Instead he led her to the next room and there was no bedding or pillows in the room. Sighing he turned around to Gwen who was leant against the wall.

“So, turns out my spare rooms are occupied at the moment. So, you can take my room and I’ll take the couch.”

“Blake we are grown ups I’m sure we can share a bed.”

“If you are sure?”

“Yes Blake.”

Blake lead Gwen to his room, the black furniture made the room even darker as he flicked on a small lamp. He had a walk-in wardrobe and an en suit attached to his room. He was beginning to feel nervous at having Gwen in his room. Usually he wasn’t bothered about what a woman would think about his place, but that was usually because he was drunk and so was the woman, and he usually woke up alone in the morning. But this was Gwen, she had been on his mind since he first saw her, and he knew he would wake up with her in his bed in the morning.

“Here, take any side of the bed, I’ll grab you a shirt to sleep in.” Blake said walking over to his wardrobe.

He came back over to Gwen with a plain white t-shirt in his hands, he passed it her before starting to undo his own clothes. He wasn’t expecting Gwen to strip in front of him, which is why his breath hitched when he saw Gwen pull her jeans off of her legs. Her pale skin looked like it went on for days as she stood in front of him, in a lace thong and a sheer top. When she unbuttoned her top Blake tried to will himself to look away, but he was trapped by her beauty. She stood before him in just her matching lace underwear. His heart was beating fast in his chest as his dick hardened at the woman who he was going to be sharing a bed with. She pulled the shirt he gave her over her head and Blake watched as the white fabric fell to her thighs. He shook his head as he finished stripping himself, whilst trying to burn the image of a nearly naked Gwen to his brain. Blake climbed in bed next to Gwen and switched the lamp off next to his bed. He felt Gwen move in the darkness, before feeling her breath on his face. He moved slightly closer, wanting to be as near her as possible. At the feel of him moving, Gwen decided to make her move, she shuffled closer and before Blake realised what was happening Gwen’s lips were on his, he took control of the moment, his tongue trying to demand entrance to her mouth, wanting to taste her. When he finally got his wish, he savoured the taste of her, sweet but with a hint of wine. He wasn’t sure who instigated it, but Gwen was suddenly straddling him, his hands stroking up and down her bare back wishing she was naked. He could feel his erection pressed underneath her as she moved slightly to deepen the kiss. When he began pulling the shirt off of her Gwen froze on top of him.

“Wait” she said between kisses, not wanting to stop but needing to. “Blake, wait... I can’t…”

Blake sat up, moving Gwen further back on his lap, his lips brushing against her neck as he left a hickey. A mark from him, that would last days.

“Wait, we have to stop.” Gwen said pulling away.

“What’s up Gwen?” Blake said, his voice strangled and rough as he checked her over with his eyes.

“I’m a… I’m a virgin.” Gwen whispered, barely audible to her own ears.

Blake felt like he had had a bucket of ice cold water poured over him. He didn’t want her first time to be with him after a night of drinking and when she barely knew him.

“Shit…”

“Blake?” Gwen questioned, worried she had upset him.

“It’s okay.” He took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. “We should go to bed; we’ve had a lot to drink.”

Now it was Gwen’s turn to feel hosed down by water as she climbed off of his lap and back on to her side of the bed. She pulled the covers tightly around her as she closed her eyes. Her lips burned like Blake was still kissing her as she willed herself to go to sleep. Blake was laid on his back, staring into the ceiling. He felt the bed shake and knew he had made Gwen cry. It hadn’t been his intention, he was thinking of her, but maybe he could have been more gentle with her.

“Gwen…” He whispered into the darkness, not wanting to spook her.

When he got no answer her pulled her on to his side of the bed, turning her in the process so her head was facing him; as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried from both embarrassment and disappointment in herself.

“Gwen hear me when I say this.” He paused for a moment to make sure she was listening. “It’s not that I don’t want to, because I’m fighting so hard not to have my way with you right now, but I don’t want your first time to be something you regret.”

“I get it.” Gwen whispered into the darkness.

“I don’t think you do.” Blake whispered back taking her hand and showing her just how hard he was. “I’m not going to resist you forever, but I’m going to make sure you enjoy your first time Gwen.”

“Thank you, Blake.”

Blake didn’t reply, he just simply kissed her head and tried to calm himself down, as he felt Gwen’s body get heavier and heavier as she fell asleep.

It was a little after one in the afternoon when Blake woke up. His head was pounding, and he realised they must have drunk two or three bottles of wine before coming to bed. When he remembered Gwen came to bed with him his head shot over to her side of the bed. She was laid on her front, her head dangling near the edge of the bed, her skin on her back available for Blake’s eyes as she slept in her lace bra. His thoughts drew back to the previous night and how badly he wanted her. He took a calming breath before leaning over to Gwen. He slowly laid a trail of kisses down Gwen’s spine, smiling as goose bumps appeared where he kissed. When he reached the end of her spine, he looked up to see Gwen smiling at him, her eyes darker than before as held his body above hers, before doing a push up and kissing her as he lowered his body against hers. Gwen rolled onto her back and looped her arms around Blake’s neck, deepening their kiss.

“Good morning Gwen” Blake said kissing Gwen again.

“Good morning Blake” Gwen replied trying to get her bearings together.

Something about Blake’s voice in a morning did things to her. Her mind flooded back to the night before, as she unconsciously stroked her lips with her fingers. She tried to ignore the embarrassment of Blake pulling away from her when he found out her secret. She didn’t know what last night meant for them, but she knew she loved this feeling of waking up with Blake.

“What time is it?” Gwen asked.

“Nearly half one, why?” Blake asked looking at the clock.

“Jen will be out of her mind, I never told her I was coming back to your place.”

Gwen rolled out from under Blake and found her phone on the cabinet near Blake’s bedroom door. She had twelve missed calls and twenty texts. Just as Gwen was about to call Jen back; her phone vibrated with an incoming call from Luke. Gwen answered it straight away.

“Luke, is …”

“Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Luke said before Gwen could get another word in.

“Luke, I’m fine. I stopped at Blake’s last night, I didn’t want to be home alone.” Gwen explained turning around to face Blake, who was watching her intently as she paced in her underwear.

“Is he with you now?”

“Yes Luke, why?”

“Put him on the phone.”

“Luke.”

“Gwen…”

She could sense some form of urgency in his voice, instead of arguing with Luke Gwen stalked over to the bed. She sat on Blake’s lap as she handed him the phone. She watched in silence as Blake lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Gwen needs to stay at yours for a few days.”

“At mine?” Blake questioned.

“Well it’s either yours or mine.”

“Mine.”

“Exactly.”

“What’s going on Luke?”

“There was a break in, in the girls building and the guy caused a fire on their floor.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah it’s not good.”

“How bad is it?”

“Just, don’t take Gwen to her place, get Jen to grab her stuff.”

“Shit. Okay.”

“She’s going to worry like mad and try and run Blake. I hate to say it but she’s probably safer with you.”

“I’ll make sure she’s safe.”

“I know. But don’t you hurt her either Blake.”

When Blake ended the call, he threw the phone on the empty side of the bed. He took a deep breath as he took in Gwen’s anxious face.

“Gavin is, back isn’t he?” Gwen asked, trying to climb off of Blake’s lap.

Blake held her in place.

“There was a fire, on your floor, no one was injured but from what Luke said it’s pretty bad, Jen is going to grab your stuff you just need to send her a list.”

“Every thing’s already packed; I only have two suitcases. Where am I going to stay? What am I going to do?”

“You’re staying with me. I will keep you safe.”

“I can’t ask you to do that for me Blake.”

“You’re not asking. You will stay here. I’ll clean out one of the spare rooms if that’s easier for you, but I will make sure you’re safe.”

“Thank you, Blake.”

“Don’t thank me. How about we go get breakfast?”

“It’s nearly lunch time.”

“Okay, lets go get lunch.”

Gwen nodded and began getting ready, her eyes catching Blake’s.

By the time they got back to Blake’s place it was early evening, Jen had dropped Gwen’s thing off at reception and she was unpacking in Blake’s room. Gwen hadn’t seen Blake for the last fifteen minutes, but she assumed he had work to do for the club, she knew it would be opening soon and he would have to go in to oversee things.

“Gwen, I ran you a bath, I thought you could use one.” Blake’s rough voice penetrated the room.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.”

Gwen followed Blake into the guest bathroom and smiled at the sight of the biggest bath she had ever seen overflowing with bubbles. She couldn’t believe the life of luxury Blake lead.

“I also was hoping to relax you into committing to going to the club with me tonight. I have to go do some stuff and Todd and Jen are going to be there and Luke too.”

“I don’t know I-I… Todays been so crazy I’m not sure going to a club would make it any better.”

“I promise as soon as I have finished the paperwork, I need to do I will give you all my attention and dance with you all night.”

“I guess.”

“Good.” Blake sealed the deal with a kiss on Gwen’s lips before leaving her to bathe.

A few hours later Gwen was stood in Blake’s living room, she was wearing a red square neck body hugging dress with black heels and jewellery. Blake had told her she didn’t need a bag, he would sort everything out, which was less for Gwen to worry about, saving money wasn’t so easy when everyone wanted you to go out. Her long blonde locks were in a messy ponytail. Blake met her in living room wearing dark jeans and a white shirt, his tattoos crawling down his forearms where his sleeves were rolled up.

Gwen was sat in Blake’s office, in Todd’s seat. She was fiddling with a pen that was left on the desk as Blake sat signing documents.

“You’re very distracting Miss Stefani.”

“I wasn’t doing anything?” Gwen stuttered at his words.

“Must just be your beauty.”

“Does that work on all the ladies?”

“Never tried it on others, you’re the only one who challenges me.”

“I like to keep you on your toes.”

“I feel like I will be on my toes for a while.”

Blake leaned back in his chair and took in Gwen. She noticed he had stopped working and decided to take her chance and started walking towards him. She straddled his lap as he sat in his plush office chair. Her lips pressed hard against his, controlling the kiss, her tongue stroking his as her hands tangled in his curls, Blake’s hand held her ass firmly, pushing her firmly onto his erection.

“Dude!” Todd’s voice echoed in the room.

Blake didn’t think Gwen could not move as fast as she did as she climbed off of him. Blake stared at Todd, a smirk gracing his lips. Todd simply shook his head before speaking.

“Jen and Luke are waiting downstairs, if you two are finished.” After he spoke, he turned and went back to the club.

Gwen burst out laughing as she wiped her red lipstick off of Blake. Her face a dark shade of pink.

“I can’t believe we got caught.” Gwen whispered, moving back as Blake stood up.

“Come on, let’s go get a drink.” Blake said taking Gwen’s hand and leading her to the bar.

Once the reached the bar, the barman handed Blake a glass of top shelf whiskey before taking Gwen’s order of a cocktail. They then went and sat with their friends in the booth. Gwen noticed that Jen seemed to have a lot on her mind, she wasn’t her usual bubbly self. Finding out about the fire and the break in was weighing on both their minds. Todd seemed to be quite attentive to Jen, which Gwen thought was sweet, although she knew they definitely needed a catch up soon.

“Jen do you want to dance?” Gwen asked, her eyes trying to convey a let’s talk.

“Sure thing.” Jen said following Gwen to the dance floor.

They smiled up at all three men before continuing to move their bodies to the music.

“Are you okay?” Gwen asked.

“I will be, it’s just crazy to think if the guy was trying to break in two doors down it would be out apartment that was on fire, the damage in the hallway is so bad. Our apartment just has a lot of smoke damage, but it should be fixed in a week or so.”

“I didn’t realise it was so close.”

“Luke didn’t tell you? I was with him when we went into our apartment.”

“No, he told Blake I was staying at his and I was not to go back home, guess he thought I couldn’t handle it.”

“Gwen, you know it’s not that, he just didn’t want you to worry.”

“I know. So, what’s the deal with you and Todd? Did you work everything out?”

“We are taking it slowly. I slept in his bed and he had the couch, kinda slowly.”

“I’m just glad you’re both giving it a shot.”

“Well what about you and Blake? I know he likes you.”

“I slept in his bed last night.”

“You did what?”

“We had a lot to drink and his spare rooms weren’t available and well we are grown ups. But then I kissed him and then it turned into a make out session, but before it could get too far, I blurted out that I’m a virgin and everything just stopped.”

“Wow…” Before Jen could say another word, Blake appeared behind Gwen.

“Sorry to interrupt your girl talk but I promised Gwen here a dance.”

Jen simply nodded wandering off to find Luke and Todd.

“So, what were you girls talking about?”

“Oh, just girl stuff.”

“Anything I’d find interesting?”

“Todd and Jen are sort of dating.”

“That is interesting.”

“Yeah it is, they deserve to give it a go though.”

“That they do.”

The music changed to a more erotic song, Gwen took it upon herself to show Blake what he missed out on the previous night by grinding on him; the more she felt his hands touch her the more she relaxed into his touch. By the time the song had finished, Blake was hard as a rock, and Gwen had a Cheshire smile on her face as they went back to their table. She knew Blake was the one she wanted to take her virginity, but she didn’t want to come across as desperate or slutty.

Blake left to get more refills, but he was taking longer than usual, Gwen excused herself heading to find Blake. He was just coming back downstairs from what Gwen now knew was his office with a leggy brunette in front of him. Before a word could be said Gwen leapt forward colliding with Blake’s body as a girl behind Gwen accidentally spilt her whole drink down Gwen’s back, her hair and skin going instantly sticky.

“What happened?” Blake asked concerned.

“Someone just spilt their drink down me; do you mind if head back to yours? I’m tired and it feels like today has gone on forever.”

“Yeah, sure do you want me to go with you?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll grab a taxi.”

Blake handed Gwen some money and followed her outside, he gave her his key and strict instructions to lock the door, he would get a spare from reception. He made sure she got in a taxi before heading back in to tell their friends Gwen had gone home.

When Gwen reached Blake’s apartment, she had tear tracks running down her face. The receptionist saw Gwen exit the taxi and opened the door for her.

“Everything okay Miss Stefani?”

“Yes, thank you Carson.”

Blake had introduced the two of them when they came back from lunch earlier that day, as Gwen was staying in Blake’s apartment, he needed to let the receptionists know that a new frequent visitor may need access when he was not there.

Carson handed Gwen a tissue, while giving her a small smile, knowing not to pry. Gwen thanked him and wiped her tears before heading to Blake’s apartment. Her face ached from the bruise from her birthday and her body was sticky and seeing Blake with that other woman just made Gwen feel like she should have listened to her instincts the first time she met Blake and stayed away.

Gwen had a quick shower and changed into an over size shirt, before heading back to the living room and watching a film. She loved the old black and white movies, as they reminded her of her Mom. That’s how Blake found her an hour later, fast asleep as a rerun of _I Love Lucy_ played on the tv. He had left everyone at the club, because it wasn’t as fun when Gwen wasn’t there. He could tell something was bothering her or multiple things, and when Carson had told him about Gwen crying before she had even reached their apartment, he knew it was something he had done or said. It was a gut feeling.

Blake scooped Gwen up into his arms and felt his body go like goo when she snuggled into him. It was like he was meant for her. He took her up to his room and carefully slid her into bed, before stripping down to his boxers and climbing in next to her. he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before settling down and going to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early the next morning, Gwen had been awake for roughly an hour, quietly folding her clothes and putting them in her suitcase. Blake was still asleep and she hoped he would stay that way for a few more hours. Just enough time for her to leave. Gwen slowly wheeled her suitcase downstairs and left a quick note for Blake, thanking him for his hospitality.

She made her way to the lobby and waited for her taxi. Carson was still on duty, and she knew he would tell Blake he saw her leaving; but Gwen was fine with that as long as she didn’t have to face Blake.

“Miss Stefani?” Carson questioned.

“Yes?”

“A gentleman called for you late last night, he got very mad when I wouldn’t let him up, but I have strict instructions. He left this for you.”

Gwen took the note from Carson thanking him, before opening the envelope. Gwen’s body froze with fear as she recognised the writing.

**Dear Gwen,**

**Please don’t think just because you moved in with some druglord club owner you can escape me. I will find a way to get to you, even if I have to force my way in.**

**Gavin.**

Gwen knew it wasn’t safe to stay on her own in her and Jen’s apartment. Instead she called Luke and he sounded relieved that she calling him. She had so many questions about Blake, his work, his life, who the woman was that was clearly better suited for him. Gwen shook her head and climbed into the taxi and gave the driver Luke’s address. She sent Jen a text informing her that they were both wrong about Blake and Gwen’s phone began ringing immediately.

“What happened Gwen? Where are you?”

“I’m heading to Luke’s. Please don’t tell Blake.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I thought we were a thing. We spent the last two days kissing and laughing and having a good time, I thought we were seeing each other, but last night I saw him come out of his office at the club with some leggy brunette.”

“Oh Gwen.”

“No, it’s okay I know now. Besides Luke has promised me full rain of his kitchen.”

“You know he can’t resist your baking.”

“That is very true. I’m nearly at his now. I’ll give you a call later.”

“You better.”

When the taxi pulled up outside of Luke’s house she saw the door open immediately. He must have been waiting for her ever since she called him this morning. Luke was like her protective older brother, and she was so thankful for having him in her life right now. She took a deep breath after paying her taxi fair and climbed out of the car. Luke met her at the taxi and grabbed her bags from the boot. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were burning with unshed tears. She was imposing on someone else’s life again. Moving again. When Luke led her inside the damn broke. Tears ran down her face; the moment Luke saw she was crying he wrapped her in his arms tightly.

“It’s okay Gwen. You’re okay.”

“I just thought…”

“I know. Don’t worry he won’t think to look here for you.”

“Blake or Gavin?”

“Gavin?” Luke questioned confused.

“He left me this note at Blake’s apartment. He’s still stalking me.” Gwen said handing him the note.

“Oh shit. Have you told Blake?”

“No. He doesn’t know I’ve left or if he does he doesn’t care.”

“I’m not sure that’s entirely true.”

“Seriously? You’re sticking up for him?”

“Yes and no. Don’t get me wrong he’s royally fucked up with you. But I also know he wouldn’t just lead you on, if he didn’t care.”

“What do you know about him?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, let me get a coffee and we will talk.”

Gwen watched as he walked to the kitchen to get his morning coffee. She took a seat on the sofa, and pulled a pillow tight to her chest. She tried to take deep breaths willing the tears away. Her thoughts going back to Blake and the time they shared together.

“Are you sure you are ready to hear this?”

“Tell me Luke.”

“Okay, so when Blake and Todd first opened up the club, they dealt a lot with drugs and such, that’s what the club was primarily known for. I don’t think he ever did drugs but he was involved with the deals cause it brought in a load of money. The dancers he had at the time for private hire were all addicted and I didn’t see Blake and Todd changing the club at all until about a year ago. It all stopped. The drugs, the fights, the dancers that were practically prostitutes. He went clean.”

“Why?”

“One of the girls died. She was very similar to his own sister in looks and personality and one of the guys got her high and her body couldn’t handle it and she died. Ever since Blake went clean won’t look at the stuff or talk about it. He still slept around a lot, but since he set his eyes on you he hasn’t. Which is why I can’t believe he stepped out on you. He’s complicated, more so than any other man, but I think you made him better, from what I saw.”

“So you’re telling me to forgive him cause he’s had a hard life?”

“No. I’m telling you that if Gavin gets serious again, Blake is the one that can put an end to him. He has the resources and he has the balls. He’s not bothered about cops, hell I’m sure half the police force got high at his club.”

“I don’t know Luke. I don’t want to get him involved. I don’t know if I’m ready to talk to him yet.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Luke’s phone pinging consecutively. He scooped it up and saw it was Jen.

“Did you turn your phone off when you got here?” Luke asked looking back at Gwen.

“Yes, why?”

“Jen’s sent you loads of messages apparently. Blake’s on the hunt for you?”

“On the hunt? Really?” Gwen asked rolling her eyes at Luke’s choice of words.

“Yes, he’s bombarded Jen with calls and when that didn’t work turned up at Todd’s house, but Todd doesn’t know where you are and Jen, well she’s Jen.”

“So what you’re saying is I have like, loads of missed calls and texts?”

“Exactly, oh and Blake left Todd’s house ten minutes ago and is probably on his way here if you want to hide?”

“Yeah. Will you cover for me?”

“Of course.”

Gwen ran upstairs, while Todd hid her bags on the back porch. She wasn’t good at confrontation and she knew that Blake would want to know why she left. And she wasn’t really sure she had an answer anymore. After what Luke had said she was starting to second guess what she saw. They didn’t look dishevelled and the girls make-up was in tact. Hell it was almost perfect.

Gwen froze in Luke’s bathroom when she heard a heavy thump on the door downstairs. Her phone had just turned back on and she saw thirty missed calls from Blake and twelve from Jen along with several texts messages from each. She locked the door and sat in the bath. Her thoughts went back to when she used to do this when Gavin was drunk and pissed. Or when Jen was working late and she could hear their neighbours fighting. She tried to take deep calming breaths.

“I don’t care Luke. I need to talk to her.”

“She’s not here, man.”

“Bullshit!”

“Fine. She doesn’t want to see you right now.”

“Carson told me he gave her a note and she paled as soon as she read it. It’s him isn’t it?”

“Yes. Which is why she just needs some space.”

“She can have it with me.”

“Blake!”

“No Luke, she didn’t even know about the note until she had already packed her bags. Why did she leave me?”

“Blake…”

“You know what I did to upset her don’t you?”

Their voices were bang outside the bathroom door. Gwen felt her stomach flip and the urge to vomit hit her strong. She couldn’t ask Luke to lie to his friend and she couldn’t ask him to fight her battles.

She climbed out of the bath and looked at herself in the mirror, willing herself to be strong; before she flung the bathroom door open with so much force both men quietened down and looked at her. Luke huffed before walking off.

“I saw you with the brunette.”

“What?”

“Last night, I saw you both leave your office.”

“Oh shit Gwen…”

“Was it even real with me?”

“Gwen…”

“Was it?”

“Yes. Fuck.”

Blake dragged a hand down his face as he met her eyes. A small smile crept up on his face.

“She’s my sister Gwen. That was Endy. She came to ask about a job for her friend.”

“Really?”

Blake nodded pulling out his phone to show her pictures of Endy with him and their mom. Gwen relaxed a little but she still felt unsure.

“Look, in the past I have done stupid things but I would never walk out on you. I would never sleep with someone else when I have you in my bed and I sure as hell will never let you walk out on me again.”

“Blake…”

“No, it’s my turn to talk. I like you. I have liked you since the first day I met you. You make me a better man but you also make me want to kill every man that looks at you.”

Blake’s speech was interrupted when Gwen’s phone started ringing. She looked at the caller idea and paled. Blake looked at her phone and saw the private number.

“It’s G-Gavin.”

“Pass me the phone Gwen.”

“He’ll hurt you.”

“No, he won’t. Pass me the phone.”

Blake answered the phone and waited for the caller to speak.

“Gwen, I will find you.” The caller said.

“Listen here Buddy. You need to find a new obsession. Gwen is not here and she is done running from you.”

“Ah, Blake. I wondered when we would get to speak.”

“I am giving you one warning. Contact her again and there will be trouble.”

Before Gavin could say anything else Blake hung up. Gwen looked at him shocked, not sure what was going to happen. Her phone started ringing again and Blake ignored it. He pulled Gwen into his arms and held her tight.

“No more running.” Blake whispered firmly.

“No more running.” Gwen repeated.


End file.
